


“i do.”

by lucastown



Series: shirbert one shots [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shirbert, i love my slow burn babies, lowercase intended, lowkey based off of jim and pam, okay i know it’s not the canon scene but let’s pretend, wedding scene no one asked for, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: “i do.”





	“i do.”

anne shirley cuthbert had always wondered what her wedding would look like. 

whether she would be the most beautiful bride or not. 

and here she was, standing in a white gown, a veil falling down her face for the man of her dreams to lift up and reveal her face. 

it was all rather exciting for the girl who has once many years ago thought she wouldn't get married. 

nor had she ever thought she would be lucky enough to have someone fall so deeply in love with her. 

it was easy to see a beautiful girl like josie pye standing in a white gown, and of course diana would look just ravishing in the beautiful dress. 

"you look stunning, anne!" diana said from behind her, the largest smile was adorned on her gorgeous features. 

anne turned around to face her friends who look beautiful in their bridesmaid's dresses. 

"as do you, diana!" anne said, walking towards diana and placing a light kiss on her right cheek. 

anne turned from the embrace and stared at ruby, tillie, and jane who, like diana, looked simply gorgeous in their dresses that anne had picked out for them. 

"you all do." anne said, smiling at her lovely friends. 

" are you excited, anne?" jane asked, smiling at her. anne nodded vehemently, her smile even larger than jane's. 

"exhilarated!" anne said, jumping up slightly. the other girls giggled at their best friend's excitement. 

" well you sure know how to pick a man, anne." tillie giggled, making anne blush a crimson red. 

"and to think, all those years ago, i thought i would be the one to marry him." ruby said, giggling as she spoke. 

anne stiffened slightly, even though she would never admit it to ruby, that topic still made the redhead uneasy. 

" it's not fair, really, he's probably not even the slightest bit nervous while i'm petrified." she said, giggling at her own words and playing with her white veil that marilla has given her so long ago.

he's never nervous about anything. she thought, and in her mind, this was true. for as long as she had known her fiancé he had always had an aura of confident, to her at least. 

but she couldn't be more wrong. 

just on the other side of town at his and anne's new home her soon-to-be husband was pacing back and forth. 

he was more nervous than he had ever been. 

and it was no secret to most that he was almost always nervous, especially when it came to anne. 

"calm down, blythe. she's already said 'yes' to marrying you." bash called, chuckling at his younger friend. 

"well what if she changes her mind?" gilbert questioned, his pacing getting faster. "what if she doesn't love me anymore?" he whispered, the thought was simply horrifying to him. 

"she hasn't changed her mind and she still loves you, there's nothing to be so nervous about." bash soothed. 

" she's going to be, anne blythe, how is that not nerve-racking?! gilbert and anne blythe." gilbert said, looking up from his pacing to stare at his friend. "were you this nervous?" 

"on my wedding day?" bash asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, gilbert started pacing again and nodded. "oh, no. but then again, i wasn't marrying the girl i had been in love with since i was 14." 

gilbert turned and glared at his best friend, even though the words held truth. 

"what time is it?" gilbert asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't late to his own wedding. 

" we could leave now." bash said, glancing at the clock.

"we could leave now?" gilbert questioned,  
making his counterpart shrug. 

"we don't have to leave for another five minutes, so we could stay and you could continue your worrying and pacing." the older man said with a shrug. 

"yeah, let's go." gilbert said, standing up and following bash out the door. 

•••

"oh anne, aren't you just the most beautiful bride." marilla whispered staring at the redhead. "matthew would be so happy and so proud." 

"thank you, marilla." anne said, smiling as tears fell from her eyes.

"you ready to do this?" the elderly woman asked, holding her arm out for anne to take. 

"ready as i'll ever be." the red head said, nervously. 

the organ started to play, and anne could hardly contain her excitement as she watched her friends walk down the aisle until finally it was her turn. 

" let's do this." anne whispered, looking up at marilla who smiled down at the young woman before the two started to walk.

anne smiled as she stared at the end of aisle, staring at her future husband, who was looking lovingly back at her, tears forming in both of their eyes. 

the redhead smiled slightly out at all of her friends and family who had come. her smile growing larger as she made eye contact with cole and jerry who were sitting next to each other in the from row. 

marilla and anne reached the end of the aisle before marilla placed a light kiss on the young woman's cheek and sat down next to jerry. 

anne smiled at the elderly woman before placing her hand delicately in gilbert's. 

he smiled at her, widely. the tears that had formed in both of their eyes were evident.

"y-you look beautiful, anne." he said, his eyes moving from her face down her body and back up. 

she did look exceptional beautiful, not to say she didn't everyday, but seeing her standing in a white dress that fit her form perfect made gilbert's knees buckle slightly. 

"and you look rather handsome." she said, smiling as she took her place. 

it was true, the black fitted suit looked dashing on the young man. 

" we are gathered here today," the minister started, but really the young couple weren't paying too much attention to the words that were being spoken. 

they both had heard the speech a thousand times and they couldn't seem to look away from each other's eyes. 

" the couple has prepared vows." the mister said after a few minutes.

it was very uncommon for couples to write their own vows but once gilbert and anne had seen one couple do it, they both knew they too had to write such beautiful words the express how they felt about each other.

"anne," the minister said. the redhead did not hear him or comprehend the words he was saying until a few moments after, she was too absorbed in her fiancé's eyes. 

"oh! sorry." she said after a few moments, fumbling for the slip of paper until diana tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know that she had the paper. 

"thank you, diana." anne said, taking the piece of paper from her best friend.

she turned to look back at gilbert before unfolding the paper and reading it aloud. 

" i always said i wanted to be a bride and not a wife, and this is true. i don't just want to be a wife, i want to be your wife. not because of the need in society for a woman to marry but because i want to marry you. because you listen to me, even when i'm rambling on about made up things. you challenge me, you always have, even in school when we first met, you challenged me to do my best. all my life, i never ever thought i was worthy of love, but you, you showed me that i am. and never in my life did i think that i would meet someone who loved me, almost as much as i love them." she said, wiping away the tears that were falling down her face rapidly. 

"and i love you so much, thank you for showing me what it's like to be in love. because it's not all rainbows and butterflies like i once thought, there are challenges but in the end, it's all worth it." she finished and looked up at the brunette boy who also was wiping away the tears from his eyes. 

bash tapped the boy on his shoulder and gilbert turned to grab the small piece of paper. he unfolded it and began to read,

"i would first like everyone to know, this wedding, it was not the plan." he said, making anne's eyes grow wide with fear.

"the plan was to marry her a long time ago." he said, making more tears roll down anne's face as she stared into his eyes.

"like the day i met her, to be exact." he said, earning a small laugh from everyone. 

"i think it's safe to say that everyone knew how bad i had it for you, anne. well, everyone except you, you've always been quite oblivious. from the day you walked in to class i was absolutely smitten, and to make matters worse you had to beat me at everything which made my crush worse. when i left i thought of you, truly i did, i haven't stopped thinking about you from the moment i met you. you see everything so differently and you bring so much color and light to my world. never have i met someone who has such a way of brightening other's lives. never have i met someone who is as brave and strong and as beautiful as you." he said, making the once slowly falling tears fall like a waterfall down the redhead's face.

"and i'm so happy i get to spend the rest of my life with you. i love you, i always have and i always will." he said. 

"well then do you, gilbert blythe take anne shirley cuthbert as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"i do." gilbert said

"do you anne shirley cuthbert take gilbert blythe as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked, turning to anne. 

"i do." the redhead said. 

" i now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey gilbert's vows were based off of jim & pam from the office whoops! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one shot even thought it was shit, lmao. also for those who don't know, matthew does die in the books (i cri) so that's what was happening lol.


End file.
